Saiyuki: Version Reborn ! XD
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Gros délire ! ;D Je rends hommage à mes deux mangas preférès et en un seul coup ! XD
1. Prologue

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre de la fanfiction: Saiyuki: Version Reborn ! XD **

**Auteur: Moi! Linkless-Rena-chan ! =D**

**Rating: T (à noter que c'est de la pure débilité XD)**

**Pairing: Y en a pas (mais vous pouvez toujours en imaginer, lol ;D)... ou peut-être qu'il y en aura finalement... dans tous les cas, il y aura de forts sous-entendus 8059 et 1827... surtout du ALL27 en fait...**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Amano-sama ... Et l'univers de Saiyuki à Minekura-sama ...enfin... pour l'instant en tout cas... T_T**

**Salut les gens !**

**Hé hé hé ! (Je rigole toute seule en essayant d'imaginer vos têtes lorsque vous allez lire cette fanfiction XD) Que dire ? Ce week-end, j'étais sensé écrire le dernier chapitre d'"Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos" ainsi que le prochain chapitre de "Au pays de Tsunayoshi !" mais pour ne rien vous cacher, j'avais vraiment trop la flemme de les écrires (surtout après avoir subi un bac blanc assez corsé T_T), bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je les écrirai probablement le week-end prochain.**

**Concernant cette fanfiction;**

**En fait, j'ai recommencé à re-regarder Saiyuki récemment (j'ai même été jusqu'à commander les DVDs ! XD) et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu la brusque envie d'écrire sur ce manga. J'ai finalement trouvé une idée de fanfiction concernant ce manga (que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire, précisons-le), mais alors que j'allais recommencer à écrire sur "Au Pays de Tsunayoshi !", cette idée (ou plutôt ce délire) mais venu (avec quelques autres XD): que donnerai l'histoire de Saiyuki avec les personnages de Reborn ?**

**Et bien, ça c'est à vous de le découvrir ! ;D**

**J'ai aussi penser à parodier Reborn avec d'autres mangas et jeux tel que Negima, Rozen Maiden, Chocola et Vanilla, Shaman King, Bleach, Love Hina, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, des Tales of, des Final Fantasy ou encore Tokyo Underground XD J'en publierai peut-être quelques-unes avec le temps, qui sait ?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! =D**

**PS: N'oubliez pas de voter pour le conte que vous désirez lire dans mon reccueil "Les Contes de Reborn (voir le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté pour en savoir plus).**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Togenkyo... Un monde ou Humains et Yokais* ont cohabités en paix durant cinq-cents longues années (ou un peu plus, je ne sais plus...)...

Un beau jour cependant, un grand fléau s'abattit sur ce monde paisible et tous les Yokais perdirent soudainement la raison !

Pris de folie, ces derniers s'en prirent aux humains, allant même jusqu'à les dévorer pour satisfaire leurs propres ambitions (Bouh ! Les cannibales ! XD)...

Inquiets par ce brusque changement de comportement, les dieux decidèrent d'envoyer quatre personnes vers l'ouest (soit en Inde en fait... ils partent de Chine les pauvres) afin d'enquêter sur ce mystérieux phénomène... (Parce que les dieux ne peuvent pas tout voir, hein ? XD N'est-ce-pas, Kanzéon ?)

Et pour bien pimenter les choses, tant qu'à faire,ils vont aussi leurs refiler la mission ultra-facile d'empécher une mystérieuse personne de rescuciter un démon maléfique que seul un dieu guerrier avait réussi à terrasser en mettant sa propre vie en jeu cinq-cent ans plus tôt !

Cependant, manque de bol (ou forte heureusement, cela dépend du point de vue sur lequel on se place), cette fameuse "mystérieuse" personne à besoin de reunir cinq sutras bien spécifiques pour parvenir à ses fins (c'est con, hein ? XD)... sutras qui sont, prècisons-le, transmis de génèration en génèration parmis les moines Sanzo (soit, le plus haut grade de la... Moinerie ? (Je viens d'inventer un mot là, non ? lol =D))

Et quel meilleur choix de la part des dieux que d'envoyer justement l'un de ces fameux moines Sanzo dans cette mission périlleuse ! Forcément, on va envoyer celui qu'on doit protéger sur le champ de bataille, c'est logique ! Vous n'étes pas d'accord avec moi ? (au passage, ce fameux moine passe tout son temps à râler, à se mettre en colère pour rien ou encore à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge avec un flingue ! 0_o Tout va bien ! XD)

Et quel meilleur escorte que d'envoyer avec lui trois de ces mêmes Yokais (qui le pourchassent, rappelons-le), sous pretexte qu'ils ont moins de chances de péter les plombs que les autres, à savoir; une demi-portion/aberration ayant déjà commis des crimes par le passé (même s'il a tout oublié de sa vie d'avant (et oui je viens de vous spoil là XD)) et qui ne pense qu'à la bouffe, un métis (mi-Humain, mi-Yokai) qui ne pense qu'aux clopes, aux meufs, à la bière et au jeu... il y a également un homme veuf, un peu mére poule sur les bords, qui sourit tout le temps pour rien et qui est devenu Yokai après avoir massacré plus de mille d'entre-eux (on dit que si un humain réussi à tuer plus de mille Yokais à arme blanche, ce dernier deviendra également l'un d'entre-eux)...

Et enfin, ils seront également accompagné dans leur périple (ou plutôt "escorté") d'un petit dragon muet, haut comme trois pommes, qui a le pouvoir de se transformer en bagnole...

(Parce que oui, en plus de se casser le cul à résoudre cette fameuse mission qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de faire, ils décident tout de même de prendre la voiture pour pouvoir rouler en plein désert, dans les montagnes, dans les forêts ou encore dans la neige plutot que de prendre l'avion, le bateau ou encore le train comme autre moyen de transport... parce que oui, dans Saiyuki, tout ça, ça existe déjà, même si le peuple n'est pas très urbanisé...)

Enfin bon, passons...

Par ailleurs, il est évident que l'entente n'est pas toujours au beau fixe entre ces qua... pardon, ces cinq personnages...

Bref ! Donc pour bien resumer la chose, les dieux décidèrent d'envoyer quatre mortels pour se casser le cul à leurs places (et pour risquer leurs vies inutilement au passage, parce que notons tout de même qu'un dieu c'est sensé être immortel (ou presque) en génèral, et ce, même dans l'univers de Saiyuki...) pour bien se foutre de leurs gueules !

Bon, au moins, ils sont quand même gentils les dieux !Ils leurs ont donné une carte de crédit en or massif pour qu'ils puissent acheter tout ce qu'ils désirent ! (moi à leurs place, très franchement, avec une carte comme celle-là, je serai parti finir ma vie dans un endroit paradisiaque, dans une maison de luxe, avec une piscine, une belle voiture et... je m'égare là je crois... ;D)

(Nda: Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague ! C'est ça la vraie histoire ! (Bon après ça se complique mais en gros c'est ça XD))

- Herbivore...

Oui, Hibari-san ? =D

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette robe de moine que tu me fais... porter, là ?

Ben... C'est la robe de Sanzo, pourquoi ? =D

- Kufufu... Jolie couronne ! Tu as même un voile de marié qui va avec !

- Je vais te mordre à mort, saleté d'Ananas !

- Kufufu ! Viens-donc me chercher, Hibari Sanzo-sama !

- HIIIIII ! Jamais je ne pourrai manger tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table !

Mais tu vas le faire quand même Tsunayoshi-kun ! Hé hé hé...

- HIIIIIII ! Arrête de me regarder aec cet air affreux !

Non ! D

- TEME! Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est à moi de jouer le rôle du Dom Juan de service !

Desolé, mais c'était soit toi ou soit Mukuro ! Mais dommage pour toi, j'ai trouvé un merveilleux rôle pour notre illusioniste preféré et personne ne pourra mieux remplir cette mission que lui à mon avis !;D Et puis moi personellement j'adore Gojô alors tâche de le jouer correctement, s'il-te-plait ! è_é

- Va te faire foutre !

- Ha ha ha ! Ca promet d'être amusant !

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas en train de se plaindre ! ça fait chaud au coeur ! XD

- Mais ne la soutiens pas dans son délire imbécile de baseballeur !

- Ha ha ha !

- JE VAIS FAIRE DE MON MIEUX A L'EXTRÊME !

Ah non Ryohei ! Tu ne dois pas parler dans cette fanfiction ! Ne l'oublis-pas !

- JE SERAI MUET COMME UNE CARPE A L'EXTRÊME !

- HIIIIII! RYOHEI ! ARRÊTE DE FONCER SUR MOI COMME UN BOLIDE !

- TEME ! Arrête de perturber le Judaime pendant son repas !

- Ha ha ha ! Hibari et Mukuro viennent de détruire le temple d'à côté !

... Et bien ça promet...

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;D**

**__****à suivre...**

* * *

**Ciao-ciao ! XD**

**Reviews ? =D**


	2. Chapitre 1: Mission Impossible !

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre: Saiyuki: Version Reborn! XD**

**Auteur: Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: De forts sous-entendus 8059, 1827, ALL27 et autres...**

**Disclaimer: Ni l'univers, ni les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent (excepté le scénario de cette dernière), tout appartient à Amano-sama et à Mikekura-sama.**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bon bah voilà, je voulais poster ce chapitre assez rapidement et c'est chose faite XD**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Mission impossible !**_

Il était une fois… dans un monde TRES lointain du notre, un moine qui… dormait…

- Tu as osé me réveiller avec ton monologue à deux-cents francs, sale herbivore !

Oups ! Désolé ! XD

- Tss… Tu ne mérite même pas d'être mordu à mort par mes soins…

Oh ! :O Comme c'est gentil !

- Hm !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons : Hibari Sanzo était donc assis… pardon, tranquillement affalé sur son bureau à écouter les oiseaux chanter et à roupiller lorsque Kusakabe, son second, pénétra dans la pièce.

- Hibari-sama ! La trinité Boudhique désirerait s'entretenir avec-vous ! Cria presque-

t-il alors qu'Hibari venait à peine de se rendormir.

Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour…

- Qu'elles aillent toutes se faire mordre à mort par les herbivores qu'elles dirigent ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre, je dors…

- Mais… Hi… Hibari-sama !

- Hm… Je dors…

Ah non Hibari-san ! Tu ne dois pas t'endormir ! Tu dois te lever pour faire avancer l'histoire !

- Non.

Sinon, je vais être obligé de rompre ma promesse et tu ne feras pas le combat que je t'ai promis avec Reborn !

- Fais-le et je te mordrai à mort pour promesse non tenu !

- Kufufu… Alors comme ça, tu vas abandonner ton rôle de moine pour me laisser Tsunayoshi-kun ? Kufufu…

- Ananas !

Ah non Mukuro-kun ! Tu ne dois pas rentrer ici ! Ce n'est pas dans le script ! Tu es sensé n'apparaitre que plus tard !

- Kufufu… D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais… mais je reviendrai bien vite... kufufu...

C'est ça, merci !

Donc, après le départ de Mukuro-kun (qui a laissé sa place à une énorme brume épaisse qui envahit toute la zone en quelques secondes, laissant au passage un horrible odeur derrière elle), Hibari-san se décida enfin à bouger.

- Je vais aller mordre à mort cet ananas !

…

-Mais… Hibari-sama…

Elles vont te destituer de ton titre de moine Sanzo si tu n'y vas pas!

- Je n'ai pas choisi cette vie…

Hibari-san ! La trinité Boudhique m'a dit de te dire que si tu n'allais pas à leurs rencontres, elles te confisqueraient tes tonfas !

- Tss… qu'elles essayent !

Oh regarde ! Lambo est en train de tirer sur Hibird avec son bazooka !

- Hm ? Marmonna Hibari en se retournant légèrement. Herbivore ! Je te laisse trois secondes pour me rendre ce que tu m'as volé !

HIIIII ! SAUVE QUI PEUT !

- Hé ! Attendez-moi Linkless-Rena-sama !

Rena ça suffira, merci bien ! (même si ce n'est pas mon vrai nom))

- Je vais vous mordre à mort !

- Kufufu…

Kusakabe ! Cours !

- D'accord !

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hibari-san se retrouva dans la salle d'audience en compagnie de la trinité Boudhique.

- Hé bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt dis donc ! Fit remarquer Hana, l'une des trois trinités. On a bien faillit attendre !

- Hm… Ou sont donc passé ces deux herbivores ?

- Hahi ! Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?

- … Laissez tomber, je m'en vais.

- Attends ! Si nous t'avons convoqué ici, c'est parce que nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier Sanzo ! L'interpella Kyoko alors que le moine aller sortir de la pièce.

- Hm !

- Vois-tu, les…

- Hm !

- Euh… Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, je m'en vais.

Hibari-san! è_é

- Ah! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé sale herbivore ! Rends-moi mes tonfas ou je vais te mordre à mort !

HIIIIII ! Sauvez-moi !

- Kyoko ! Profitons du fait qu'il soit trop occupé à poursuivre l'auteur de cette fanfiction pour lui expliquer les enjeux de sa mission ! (Oh ! Une rime, lol XD)

- Hahi ! Mais elle va se faire massacrer la pauvre ! Tenta vainement de me défendre Haru alors que j'étais confronté aux portes même de l'enfer…

Sérieusement, ce sont des déesses ! Ne peuvent-elles pas juste le forcer à les écouter bordel de merdre ?!

- Je pense que l'on n'a pas le choix malheureusement ! Trancha Kyoko avec un immense sourire, (la sale petite sadique !) tout en s'inclinant légèrement comme si elle cherchait à s'excuser à l'avance pour mes souffrances futures !

Bref, je la déteste !

- Ta mission Genjo Sanzo, si tu l'acceptes… consiste à…

C'est Hibari Sanzo, patate!

- Ah! Euh… oui! Pardon ! S'excusa la rousse avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai vais la jeter par la fenêtre !

- Hahi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit, Rena-chan ?

Moi ? Mais rien, rien du tout ! Continuez, je vous pris ! Dis-je en essayant d'éviter les assauts lancées par mon stalker (qui avait au passage réussit à récupérer ses tonfas).

- Je t'aurai !

HIIII !

- Ta mission consiste donc à aller vers l'ouest (donc en Inde) afin d'enquêter sur le mystérieux changement de comportement des Yokais !

- Tss ! Mais c'est qu'elle court vite cette sale petite herbivore !

- Je crois qu'il ne t'écoute pas Kyoko…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Pour toi ce n'est pas grave, sale cruche ! J'ai des lecteurs à satisfaire, moi !

- Hahi ! Une cruche ? Ou ça ?

…

- Attention Rena-sama ! Hibari-sama va vous rattraper !

HIIIII ! Kusakabe appels les secours !

- Je t'aurai ! S'énerva mon agresseur en me lançant un coup de tonfa en pleine poire.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Continua la rouquine écervelée, tu devras également empêcher une mystérieuse personne de ressusciter le roi taureau Gyu… LE ROI CAMELEON Reborn-kun…

- Hahi ! Mais comment va-t-il savoir qui est la personne qui essaie de rescussiter Reborn-kun si même nous nous ne le savons pas ?

Sauvez-moi !

- On le sait… Lui répondit Hana instantanément, cependant, il nous est interdit d'intervenir dans cette mission si ce n'est que pour la donner…

- Hahi ! Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Hana haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Oui, bon... euh... enfin bref ! Répliqua Kyoko toute souriante !

- Elle est morte… Murmura Hibari en posant négligemment l'un de ses pieds sur mon dos pour annoncer sa victoire au monde entier. Au suivant maintenant ! Fit-il en désignant Kusakabe qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

- Tu accepte alors ? Lui demanda Kyoko avec un immense sourire.

- Non.

- Youpi ! Je savais que tu accepterais cette mission, Sanzo ! S'enthousiasma la rousse sans raison.

- …

- Tes trois compagnons de voyages ont dore et déjà été choisi par la déesse Kan… Uni Bozatsu, ces derniers seront Son Tsunayoshi, qui vit dans ce temple, ainsi que Sha Gokudera et Cho Yamamoto que tu as déjà rencontré par le passé… Répliqua la réplique d'Hana en se grattant la nuque.

Parce que oui, la trinité Boudhique était présente sous la forme d'hologrammes dans une salle à part…

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Cria t-il en envoyant l'un de ses tonfas en direction de l'hologramme de la rouquine. J'ai encore moins envie d'y aller maintenant...

- Merci ! Sourit la rousse amicalement. Et faîtes bon voyage !

Et cette dernière disparue sur ces dernières paroles.

- Vous faites chier...

- Hahi ! Soyez prudent ! Dit Haru en disparaissant elle-aussi dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Un homme-dragon-voiture du nom de Hak… Ryohei vous escortera durant votre trajet… Bon vent ! Dit la dernière des trois trinités Boudhiques avant de disparaitre elle-aussi.

- Hm ! C'est ça !

Hibari-san… Je souffre…

- Crève Herbivore ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis forcé de faire ce voyage !

Mais euh… !

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles réconfortantes qu'Hibari-san partit chercher ses trois… pardon, ses quatres compagnons de voyage…

Parce qu'à la base, Ryohei était sensé être un dragon petit dragon minuscul, et non pas un "humain-dragon"…

Bié... Je suis morte...

- Kufufu… O n dirait que l'auteur de cette fanfiction à rendu l'âme…

- La pauvre… Murmura Uni devant sa boule de cristal. Bon et bien comme cette pauvre Rena-chan est tombé dans les choux, c'est à moi que revient la lourde responsabilité de donner les mots de la fin (de ce chapitre bien évidemment) …

_**à suivre...**_

**Ciao-ciao ! XD**

- Putain, c'était dur !

- Tu trouves, Gamma ? XD


	3. Chapitre 2: Départ

**Ciaossu ! XD**

**Titre: Saiyuki: Version Reborn ! XD**

**Auteur: Linkless-Rena-chan.**

**Disclaimer: Marre de me répéter: A part la fanfiction et son scénario, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Rating: T (parce qu'on ne sait jamais XD)**

**Pairings: De forts sous-entendus 8059, 1827 et All27 (et d'autres), mais que de temps en temps...**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors avant que j'oublis, je voulais vous dire que si vous voulez regarder Saiyuki, il a 110 épisodes (bientôt 111), répartis principalement sur quatres saisons et deux séries d'Oavs (plus un film, à savoir: Saiyuki Requiem):**

**- Les deux pemières saisons portent le nom de Gensomaden Saiyuki et comportent 50 épisodes (25 + 25).**

**- La troisième de nomme Sayuki Reload (25 épisodes).**

**- La quatrième Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (26 épisodes).**

**Puis viennent les Oavs avec:**

**- Saiyuki Burial (3 Oavs qui donnent un peu plus de précisions sur le passé des personnages)**

**- Saiyuki Gaiden (le prologue de l'histoire, il est principalement centré sur le passé de Goku. I Oavs (un quatrième sortira fin Avril 2013 au Japon).**

**- Saiyuki Premium (Un Oav en deux parties)**

**- Saiyuki Kibou no Zaika / The Jade Pearl / La perle de Jade pour les incultes (Oav disponible uniquement en vosta et en streaming)**

**Il existe aussi une cinquième saison: Saiyuki Reload Blast, actuellement en cours d'écriture au Japon (en manga) et quelques autres hors-séries qui ont été écrit en paralléle tel que: Saiyuki Ibun (relatant les aventures du maitre de Sanzo) et Saiyuki Offroad.**

**Après, pour votre information, je tiens à préciser que l'auteur de Saiyuki est yaoiste alors vive les sous-entendus ! XD**

**Par ailleurs, même si l'histoire de Saiyuki est assez drôle à raconter ou encore à parodier, en réalité c'est un manga très sérieux (et assez drôle aussi XD) qui m'a même parfois fait arracher quelques larmes (notamment dans Saiyuki Gaiden T_T). La personnalité des personnages est vraiment ambïgue, ce qui les rends très réalistes, interressants et vraiment très attachants (d'ailleurs, je ne peux absolument pas vous décrire leurs relations tellement ils sont complexes) et leurs histoires personnelles sont vraiment très émouvantes...**

**Franchement, c'est un manga unique et à ne manquer sous aucun prétextes pour tous les amateurs de mangas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Départ...**_

- Herbivore, tu as cinq secondes pour descendre de cet arbre. Passé ce délai, je te mordrai à mort.

- HIIIIIII ! Mais ce chien va me sauter dessus si je descends maintenant !

Mais ce n'est pas un chien, ce n'est un petit chaton tout kawaii...

- HIIIIII ! Une revenante !

Tiens ! Comment as-tu su qu'Hibari-san m'avait tué ? 0_o

- Herbivore... Tu as cinq secondes pour aller te pendre !

Non ! XD Je n'ai pas envie !

- Hm ! Gémit le sérial killer en brandissant ses fidéles... tonfas !

Ah non, pas ça Hibari-san ! è_é Tu es sensé utiliser un pistolet pour combattre !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais te modre à mort, sale auteur de merde !

Je vais encore devoir te confisquer tes tonfas, Hibari-san ! è_é

- Re... Rena-sama ! Par pitié, évitez de le provoquer ! Me prévint Kusakabe en se rongeant les ongles négligemment.

Hé hé hé... Je suis comme Kami-sama... increvable ! XD (c'est de l'ironie, bien sur ^^ !)

- HIIIIIIII ! Au secours ! La branche va se casser ! Cria le pauvre "singe" en tombant gracieusement de son arbre pour venir pércuter la tête de ce pauvre Hibari-san...

Hi hi hi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui confisquer ses tonfas ! (prend les tonfas et s'enfuit)

- HIIIIIII ! J'ai tué Hibari-san !

- AHHH ! Revenez ici tout de suite Rena-sama ! Sinon c'est encore moi qui vais prendre pour vous ! Hurla Kusakabe à mes trousses.

Jamais ! è_é (" MOUHAHAHAHA ! J'ai enfin mis la main sur les tonfas d'Hibari-san ! Combien de personnes rêveraient d'être à ma place ?!" XD)

- HIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ?!

- Kufufu ! Me donner ton corps bien entendu ! Chantonna l'illusioniste tout en prenant le châtain dans ses bras.

- HIIIIII ! Mukuro ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?!

Oui ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici !è_é Tu ne dois pas apparaitre dans cette fanfiction avant une bonne dizaine de chapitres !

- C'est trop long, pyon !

- Rena-sama ! Qu'avez-vous (il souffla), fais des tonfas d'Hibari-san... ? (il ressoupira) C'est qu'il avait bien courut le pauvre !

Pour me venger de l'affront qu'il m'a fait subir dans le chapitre un, je les ai revendu sur le bon coin ! =D

- Kufufu !

- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent Tsunayoshi et Kusakabe à l'unisson.

Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, je les ai caché ! XD (ou pas en fait, je les ai juste mis en vitrine dans ma chambre^^ !)

- Ouf...! Soupira Kusakabe en s'asseyant sur le sol à bout de souffle.

- Kufufu... C'est moi, ou dans toutes tes fanfictions tu aimes faire souffrir cette pauvre alouette ?

Qui aime bien chatie bien ! XD

- HIIIIIII ! Mukuro lache-moi !

- Je veux un baiser !

Ken, Mukuro ! Je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici tout de suite ! è_é Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Mais vous non plus, Rena-chan... Me répondit Chikusa en rentrant dans le... jardin ?

...

- ... Répondit silencieusement l'inconscient qui avait osé me répondre avant de recevoir un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de ma part.

Tu viens de baisser dans mon estime Chikusa ! è_é

- Aie...

è_é

- Kufufu ! Tsunayoshi embrasses-moi !

- HIIII ! Non ! Jamais ! Cria le chatain en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

- Teme ! Relaches tout de suite le Juudaime ! S'énerva Gokudera en balançant sa nouvelle arme -dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom malheureusement- dans le dos de son anniversaire... pardon ! adversaire ! (à noter qu'à cause de son manque d'expérience, il avait faillit blesser Tsuna, ce dernier retomba au sol sur le cul)

- Que le mécréant qui a osé m'attaquer sorte de son trou ! (Wouah ! Jamais je n'aurai cru entendre cette phrase venant de la part de Mukuro-kun ! :O)

- ... Ca fait mal !

- Ou est passé cette putain d'auteur qui a osé me teindre les cheveux en rouge pendant mon sommeil et remplacé mes lentilles de combat par des lentilles rouges ! è_é Hurla le fumeur entre diverses insultes diverses et variées.

- Elle est en train d'harceler Chikusa avec ses coups de poings, pyon...

Meurs Chikusa ! è_é

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec ces enfantillages, Rena-chan ? Vos coups de poings de me font pas le moindre mal...

Non ! è_é

- TEME ! C'est quoi cette horrible couleur de cheveux que tu me fais porter !

Oh ! Quel langage fleuri ! :O

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

- Ha ha ha ! On dirai ton ancêtre !

- On dirait cet abruti d'Enma, oui !

Tiens, tu me fais penser que je dois aussi teindre les cheveux d'Hibari-san et changer les lentilles de Tsuna-kun... :O

- Je suis là tu sais... Murmura ledit Enma en s'asseyant près de Tsunayoshi qui ne savait plus du tout ou donner de la tête.

- HIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Enma ?!

- ...

- Je vous prierai d'arrêter de m'ignorer s'il-vous-plait ! S'énerva l'illusioniste.

- JE SUIS LA A L'EXTRÊME ! MUKURO REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE !

- Non merci.

- Salut Sempaï ^^ ! Comment vas-tu ? =D

- Ara ! C'est animé ici, n'est-ce-pas Tsunayoshi-kun ? ^^

- HIIIII ! Byakuran !

- Je suis là moi aussi bossu... Murmura Chrome en s'asseyant discrétement à côter du rouquin.

- C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi cette fanfiction...

Ah non Reborn ! è_é Pas toi non plus !

- Ciaossu !

- Kufufu ! Aménes-toi !

- TEME ! Je vais te rotir !

- HIIIII ! Byakuran lâche-moi !

- VOOOS GUEULES ! Hurla Xanxus en rentrant dans le jardin. En vous entend à l'autre bout de la carte ! Hurla t-il en balançant des coups de feu vers le ciel, ce qui eut pour effet premier de calmer tout le monde.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

- Kufufu ! Je m'en vais... Fit l'illusioniste en s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumée à l'instar de Chrome.

- Hé ! Mukuro-sama, attendez-nous ! S'alarma le fauve, suivit de près par la taupe.

- Ara ! Je pense que je vais moi aussi me retirer dans ce cas là ^^'... A plus !

- Attends-moi... L'interpella Enma. Je viens aussi.

- Ha ha ha ! Ils sont tous partit on dirait !

Wouah ! Xanxus tu es trop fort ! :O

- La ferme, déchet !

- J'ai faim... Murmura Tsuna pour lui-même (c'est bien ! XD Il commence à rentrer dans son rôle !).

"Rena-chan m'a privé de repas pendant trois jours, juste pour me faire rentrer dans son stupide rôle... T_T" Songea t-il en pleurnichant.

- Elle est pire que moi...

- HIIIIII ! Reborn ! Arrête de me menacer avec ton pistolet !

- Je m'en vais... Ciao- ciao Tsuna ! Et bonne chance !Dit-il en transformant Léon en aéroplanes.

- HIIIIII ! Ne me laisses pas avec l'autre folle !

Ah non ! Il est partit !

- TEME ! Rends-moi ma couleur de cheveux !

Non ! ^^

- Moi je trouve que ça te vas bien ! ^^ Me soutenu Yamamoto en carressant la criniére du métis.

- Tout est bien avec toi de toute façon, imbécile de baseballeur !

- JE VAIS TOUT DECHIRER A L'EXTRÊME !

- Hibari-san est toujours inconscient... Murmura le châtain en prenant le bonze dans ses bras.

- Je vais chercher des médicaments ! Dit Kusakabe en fonçant vers le temple à vive allure.

- C'est stupide ! Je m'en vais !

Attends Xanxus ! :O

- Quoi encore ?!

Est-ce-que tu peux me prèter un pistolet pour Hibari-san, s'il-te-plait ? =D

- ...

...

- HIII !

- Ha ha ha ! Elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort !

- Non mais qu'elle idiote, celle-la !

Ben quoi ? =D Ca ne coute rien de demander, si ?

- Crève déchet ! Cria Xanxus plus qu'enervé après m'avoir logé une balle dans la cervelle. Je m'en vais...

- HIIIIIIII! Xanxus vient de tuer Rena-chan !

- Tant mieux ! Dit le fumeur en sortant une de ses clopes de son paquet.

- NOUS PARTONS VERS L'OUEST A L'EXTRÊME !

- Ara ! Mais ce ne sont pas des monstres qui viennent par ici ?

* * *

_**Au paradis Céléste**_.

- Uni-sama... Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!

- Ca ne se voit pas, non ?! S'énarva Hana en jetant son pion.

- On joue au Mah-Jong Gamma ! XD Tu veux jouer ? =D

- ...

...

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**PS: Il faut vraiment que je pense à dire à Hibari-san d'appeler Tsuna "Bakasaru" à l'avenir... **

**Parce que Son Goku n'est qu'un con de singe ! XD**

**Sanzo: Fermes-la ou jte bute !**

**Oh ! Tu prends la défense de Goku, maintenant ! :O**

**Goku: Sanzo... J'ai faim...**

**Sanzo: Urusai Bakasaru ! S'énerva le bonze en l'assomant avec son baffeur.**

**Goku: Arrête Sanzo ! Ca fait mal !**

**Gojô: Salut ma poulette ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ce soir ?**

**Kyaaaahhhhh ! Gojô est en train de me draguer ! XD**

**Hakkai: Qui a encore utilisé une cannette comme cendrier ?**

**Hakuryu: Kyuuu...**

**Sanzo: URUSAI ! S'énerva le bonze en tirant dans le vide. On a une mission à remplir il me semble ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ici !**

**Hakkai! Ma, ma ! Calmes-toi un peu Sanzo ^^ !**

**Gojô: C'est vrai ça, Bonze de merde ! Pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de s'amuser un peu, autant en profiter un peu ! N'est-ce-pas, ma petite Rena ?**

**Oui ! O_O**

**Sinon ,euh... Reviews?**

**Goku:Rena... J'ai faim... Donnes-moi à manger...**

**... sur ce...**

**Ciao-ciao ! **


End file.
